


palms trees and a summer breeze

by hlundqvists



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New York Rangers, Semi-Public Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Derick heads for the bikes, shirt off and Yankees cap on his head. He catches Benoit’s gaze, shooting a cheeky grin and a wink in the other man’s direction. It earns him a smirk in return, followed by an obnoxious air kiss. He laughs, hopping onto the bike and starts to pedal off.</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	palms trees and a summer breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired partially by those damn photos of the boys shirtless and biking around Santa Monica, but mostly from two different prompts sent to me by a couple of anons on tumblr. One asked simply for Benny/Derick fic. The other asked for them being cute and sexy on the beach. I hope this isn't completely off base of what you both wanted!

Time off between games is always a cherished, sacred thing. The hours that the guys get to themselves are times when they can relax, make sure they’re not getting lost within their minds. It’s always nice to be able to spend some time away from the rink, but being in Santa Monica is even _better_ than usual.

There’s beaches, clear skies and a warm sun beating down. It’s a welcome change from the never ending view of skyscrapers. Not that the guys don’t love the city. They do, with all their heart. It’s just nice to have a change of scenery. 

Everyone splits up into different groups, fading off to go engage in different activities. Some head right for the beach, some for the bikes, some choose to stay in the hotel and just unwind, catch up on sleep.

Derick heads for the bikes, shirt off and Yankees cap on his head. He catches Benoit’s gaze, shooting a cheeky grin and a wink in the other man’s direction. It earns him a smirk in return, followed by an obnoxious air kiss. He laughs, hopping onto the bike and starts to pedal off.

It’s a good day for this. Biking near the shore, taking in the fresh air and soaking up the sun. Derick feels a sense of calm fall over him, pedaling at a leisurely pace. He doesn’t pay attention to much until after an hour, there’s someone coming up next to him. He knows immediately that it’s Benoit. Who else had reason to catch up to him?

"Bonjour."

Benoit’s voice has a hint of laughter to it, that crooked smile of his ever present on his face as he brings his bike up next to Derick’s.

Derick smiles right back, slowing his bike down.

"Bonjour. Something you want?"

He knows exactly what Benoit is going to say, but somehow, the words still manage to make him shiver.

"Oui. I want _you_.”

Derick swallows, licking his lips and glances around. There’s still a lot of people milling around, but there is a semi-secluded area on the beach nearby. A few trees, just enough to keep them mostly hidden from view. It’s still a risk. A _huge_ risk. But somehow that just fuels Derick’s desire.

He nods towards the area, the question hanging on the tip of his tongue. Benoit’s eyes darken a bit, nodding his head as he swallows hard.

Derick wastes no time in ditching the bike to hurry over to the trees.

He laughs as arms wrap around his waist from behind, pushing him further past the trees. He reaches back to touch Benoit’s hip, tilting his head back and up to receive the kiss he knows is coming. It brings out a little hum, his lips parting against Benoit’s and putting up no resistance as Benoit slips his tongue past his lips.

Moaning happily, Derick keeps his lips parted, letting Benoit fuck his mouth however he pleases. It’s even better when it’s Benny’s dick and not his tongue, but Derick isn’t picky. He’ll always take what’s given to him.

Such as how he gives no protest as Benoit slips a hand past his waistband, curling it around his dick and giving him a light squeeze.

"Fuck. You’re so hard for me already."

Derick whimpers a bit, mouth pressing hot kisses along Benoit’s jaw. “You do that to me.”

Benoit just grins and starts working his hand quickly, stroking Derick with precise. He knows when to press his thumb to the slit, when to twist his hand and squeeze. He knows exactly how to make Derick tremble and it isn’t long before Derick is leaning back heavily against Benoit, gripping tightly at his hips to stay standing.

"F-fuck. Benny, god."

Teeth bite down on the tip of his ear, followed by a chuckle. “I know I’m a god. What does that make you?”

Derick has no reply. His breath consisting of small whimpers and hitched gasps. “Benny…. Benny, Benny, Benny, _Benny_.”

It always turns like this. Derick losing himself to something as simple as Benoit’s touch. The first time he was embarrassed, felt weak and shameful over how easy he made himself seem but Benoit had kissed the shame away and called him beautiful and made him come again until all his worries vanished.

"Come on, _mon petit pute_. Come for me."

Derick has to bite back his moans, nearly forgetting that they’re not in the privacy of their room. “Oui, oui. Benny. _Benny_.”

As he comes hard, Benoit covers Derick’s mouth with his once more, swallowing the loud shout that Derick lets slip out. The kiss lasts, lingering until Derick is whimpering and whining, trying to push Benny’s hand away from his softening dick because it’s too much.

Benny finally lets him go, lifting his hand to his mouth to lick it clean of Derick’s come. Another whimper punches out of Derick’s throat; he’ll never get tired of seeing Benoit clean up like this. He turns, reaching for the waistband of Benny’s pants when he’s stopped.

Benoit is shaking his head, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “I, uh… when you— I did when you did.”

Derick fails to contain his grin, leaning in to kiss Benny firmly.

"I know I’m hot but I didn’t realize that giving me a semi-public handjob was _that_ hot.”

Benoit snorts, pinching Derick’s butt before kissing him again.

"I don’t know why I put up with your shit."

Derick just laughs, tone turning to a sing-song one. “Because you _looove_ me.”

Benoit doesn’t reply, just pulls Derick in for another kiss, holding onto it until they are both breathless.

Derick is smiling stupidly by the time they pull apart. Benoit’s smile growing, too when he sees the look on Derick’s face.

They wait a few more minutes before emerging from their small hideaway, going back to grab their bikes. 

It’s not until they nearly get back to the hotel that Benoit finally replies, “Je t’aime aussi.”

Derick smiles brightly.

It’s been a good day.


End file.
